Charlie Hayden
Main Verse= |bodyfontcolor = black |font = century gothic |color1 = #354f05 |fontcolor1 = white |name = Charles "Charlie" Theodore Paxton-Hayden |image = Corey.jpg |color2 = #354f05 |fontcolor2 = white |gender = Male |age = 15 |birthday = November 5, 2000 |education = Barfield High School |occupation = N/A |address = 221 B Main Street, Barfield |relationships = Single |housemates = Michael Hayden (Older Brother) and Paula Gray (Friend) |appearance = Charlie mostly dresses himself by instinct- but mostly relies on the weather for what to wear. He constantly thinks that what he looks like would woo any girl he eyes- but after parting from his flirty (and annoying ways), he instead wears whatever he can find in his closet- almost always ending up looking either hilarious or downright ridiculous. |personality = Charlie is generally rather rebellious- acting like a gangster- well, excluding obscenities. During weekends, he often either stays home with his eyes glued onto his monitor while playing Skyrim or DotA or walks around in the park, flirting with any charming-looking older woman that he lays eyes upon- but he almost always fails, with the exception of garnering a band of ten-year-olds chasing after him and asking for his underpants. He is very picky, even when going shopping with Paula for cereal- to ensure he is "fit for the ladies". Albeit all these behaviors, Charlie treats his two guardians- Michael, his brother, and Paula, Michael's roommate- with respect, obeying their restrictions and rules- such as cleaning his bedroom of chip crumbs and empty Fanta cans from his room, with the exchange of tips on how to avoid his pre-pubescent fangirls while outside. |history = Charlie was born on the fifth of November to the joy of his brother, father, and mother, but that small moment of happiness was short-lived, since his father was starting to have financial problems with his company and his mother was forced to work as a housekeeper to try and support their family, and not long they had started to have fights with each other, occasionally agreeing and ending their arguments with putting the blame on Charlie's birth. When he was five, he started to listen to them, and had a difficult time in school, even as a young boy- succumbing into their parents' insults, snarls and hisses, believing he was nothing but a waste of money and time. Michael, seeing his brother's declining emotional state, tried his best to help him, reassuring him with his hope of a happy, joyful family- which makes Charlie smile till this very day. After a few years, the whole situation had cooled down- as Francis had found a new job, and Monica acted like a loving housewife once more after the household had changed- both apologizing to the young boy during his tenth birthday. Of course, he forgave them with tearful eyes, as Michael watched from the doorway with a smile. Eventually, they moved to Barfield- and was proud to call Michael his brother after his graduation. His parents hesitantly agreed for him to come along with Michael- after tremendous amounts of eye drops. After a day of packing, he was off with Michael, and met Paula after she moved into their dorm- the two soon going along like a brother and sister. Presently, the boy spends his days either lazily answering his Maths homework or watching cheesy kids' shows- being the typical preteen son anyone could have. |family = Michael Hayden - Charlie's older brother and technical guardian. It can become dangerous to Francis and Monica Hayden- Charlie's parents. During his childhood, he disliked being around them, for fear of being beaten and insulted. |friends = Nikki Evans- Charlie's closest friend in the whole of BHS, and his not-so-secret crush. The two have been friends since the beginning of eighth grade, and throughout the school year he had been rapidly developing feelings for her. After a whole misunderstanding, Charlie was completely devastated and left washed up. As of now, however, he is putting an effort to patch things together and correct his mistakes- but still remains slightly traumatized after the mix-up. |trivia = *Charlie has a slightly secretive talent for playing the guitar. *He idolizes Freddie Mercury, John Lennon and Mick Jagger. |note = jesus will this kid stop being a drama queen or what |fc = Corey Fogelmanis |user = EvilsCourtFan}} |-| Female Verse=